


A Tale of Prince(ss) and a Punk Rocker

by alittlebitlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Pining, Punk!Louis, Sexual Content, Tattoos, me trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitlove/pseuds/alittlebitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry’s a “good” boy (at least from people’s point of view) and he wants to get a tattoo and Louis is a punk tattoo artist that Harry really wants to be fucked by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Prince(ss) and a Punk Rocker

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in December as a present for Korina's birthday and posted in on my Tumblr. But I decided to post if here now as well because why the hell not? I tried to be a bit funny, I really did, and I have no idea how that worked. I also tried to write smut. Have no idea how that worked either. Basically, I just hope you like it! :) xx.
> 
>  
> 
> P. S. In my country, you kinda need parents' permission for a tattoo before you're 18. I don't know if the situation in the UK is the same, so I went with it. It also fits the story, so like... yeah.

Harry was a good, innocent boy. Okay, not really innocent, but people thought so. I mean, who didn’t? He was this awkward kid who had a bunch of chocolate curls on his head, big, wide green eyes, had the feet that were too big for his body so he tripped a lot and he was basically a walking awkwardness. It didn’t help that he had dimples and was smiling as wide as Cheshire cat – maybe even wider. So yeah, to people, Harry Styles was one big, walking, innocent kid who had no idea what even sex was. So when Harry told his mum Anne that he wanted to get a tattoo, Anne was shocked. Why would her innocent, little boy want a tattoo? Did he know it was permanent? Did she need to educate him about everything? Maybe he thought it’ll wear off after some time. Okay, Anne didn’t think her kid was that dump, but you never know. He was seventeen, after all, and seventeen-year-olds did quite stupid things. She didn’t want Harry to make a mistake. What kind of a mom was she going to turn out to be then? But Harry was urgent and he really, really wanted that star tattoo (a star, she thought to herself… what guy gets a star tattooed on him?) and maybe she needed to let him go “wild” a bit. So she signed the agreement and let him have his way, warning him that he could only get one.

Harry was happy. He wanted a tattoo for the longest time now and the fact that his mum let him make one was reliving. He wasn’t so innocent. He really wasn’t. He didn’t get it why people thought that. Yeah, okay, he had a bit of a childish look going on and everything, but whoever met him could say he was total opposite. Or, well, to whom he showed his “true colours” at least. So Harry was a bit confused, and maybe a bit mad, that people found him that way. Not that he would admit that.

Now, here he was, about to make his first tattoo and no, he wasn’t excited at all. Of course not. That would be stupid. He found this tattoo patrol a few months ago. It was in Manchester and luckily, his best mate Niall went with him. Niall wasn’t really keen on tattoos so it was quite a task to talk him into going with Harry. He decided that it wasn’t really the best decision for him to watch Harry get tattooed, so he was spending his time in coffee shop next to tattoo patrol. Harry didn’t complain.

He gripped the paper impatiently as he stood near tattoo patrol, Niall leaving not half a minute ago, getting a bit nervous. He could do this. Of course he could. There was nothing to be afraid of. He wanted this since he could breathe (it was like that shut up) and he was more than ready. He nodded reassuringly to himself and then finally moved from his little safe corner and went to the front door. He turned the knob and found himself in a dark, hot room and he was sure he was going to puke by now because no, he fucking wasn’t prepared for this. He wasn’t overreacting. He really wasn’t. What did you expect him to be like anyway? That he was going to be this cool, calm person and say “What’s up, bro?” the moment he saw a hot tattoo artist? Well, news flash, he’s got it bad for guys with many tattoos who were that hot that they could put universe on fire. They probably did that already though. Let me rewind that. What happened was, Harry walked in and it was dark, yeah? And the only light in the room was this lamp on the desk. And behind that damn lamp and damn desk was standing a guy. A guy covered with tattoos. He was wearing a T-shirt, so many of them were showing. He had full-sleeves on both of his arms and some of them were peaking out from his T-shirt and going all up to his neck. His hair was done in a stylish quiff that Harry was sure he spent at least two hours doing because it would probably took him that long to do it himself. It wasn’t really helping that the small light was showing his features perfectly, so Harry could see that his eyes were highlighted with an eyeliner and he could also see numerous piercings on his face. There was a lip ring on a right side of his bottom lip, angel bites just above his lip, two of them on one of his eyebrows and he was sure he could see one on his nose. And that probably wasn’t all of it. And Harry liked it – a fucking lot. He was a vision of Harry’s perfect man. The only difference was that, well, he wasn’t exactly a vision.

“Hello!” A high-pitched voice chirped. “How may I help you?” He smirked while leaning onto his arms that were resting on the desk and no, Harry most definitely wasn’t staring at the biceps that were popping out. The guy had to clear his throat for Harry to come back from his utterly fantastic dreamland and if Harry ever wanted for ground to swallow him this hard, he needed to rethink his life. Though he really wouldn’t mind for this guy to swallow his cum. He really wouldn’t.

“Erm… I, uhm, I want to a tattoo.” Did he just sound like a child wanting his favourite candy and whining to his mum about it or did he just imagine that? He really hoped it’s the latter. The guy chuckled (he actually chuckled!) and there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. Harry still didn’t move from his spot and his feet started to hurt. He wasn’t sure he knew how to move though.

“I realized that much. First, how old are you? Second, if you’re underage, please tell me you have a permission because I really don’t want for pissed parents to come banging on my door and threating to kill me ever again. And third, anything particular in mind or do you want to have a look? Also, I wouldn’t mind knowing your name.” He winked. He actually winked and Harry had to do everything to stop himself from dancing awkwardly while playing “Just Dance” in his head (it was a secret that he actually liked the song, shhhh).

“Well, my name’s Harry and I’m seventeen and yeh, I have a permission. Don’t worry, my mum wouldn’t come banging on your door even if you kidnapped me, so…” He chuckled again and Harry was sure he was about to die. “And I also know what I want.” He stopped for a moment before speaking up again. “What’s your name?” He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask that, but he did anyway. It couldn’t hurt anybody, right?

“My name’s Louis, babe.” Harry was definitely about to throw up. He needed a fucking moment. “Come closer, I wanna have a look.” Heart attack. Yup. That was what he was having. He didn’t think it bothered him that much though. He did as Louis said because he was sure he would do anything he said. Once he was in front of the desk (and it was the only thing keeping him away from jumping onto Louis and snogging the fuck outta him), Louis took the paper out of his hands, checked the sign and then nodded approvingly. Meanwhile, Harry was asking himself how the fuck were Louis’ eyes so blue. It should be illegal for guys like him to exist. Really. And guys with blue eyes. And guys with quiff. Basically, for everyone who had Louis features – or just Louis really. “Okay, what do you want?” You. That was the only answer his mind could precede but he was sure Louis would just laugh in his face if he said that. He felt a bit ashamed though because he was fucking sure getting a star was something to mock at. Still, he made a decision and he wasn’t changing his mind now.

“Uhm, I would like a star?” To his surprise, Louis’ smile only grew, so crinkles by his eyes were visible. Harry liked them.

“I have a star too.” He winked again and nope, Harry definitely wasn’t ready for this fucking day. “On my hip. Just above my boxers. Wanna see?” Harry gaped at him. Oh goodness, he was dead, right? Because there was no fucking way this hot guy was flirting with him – or that he survived the same. But then again, here he was, staring at the guy like the sun shined out of his arse and he was quite sure it was real. So maybe he should play along. It wasn’t hurting anyone and, well, it looked like Louis wouldn’t really mind.

“I wouldn’t complain if I did.” He smirked as his gaze went away from Louis’ eyes to his hips that were covered with skinny jeans (really skinny jeans) and black T-shirt. He let it linger there till he didn’t lift it again. Maybe he imagined it but Louis looked pleased.

“We’ll see about that.” He responded. “Okay, so, just tell me where you want a tattoo and then just sit or lay here and I’ll do the rest.” Harry’s heart didn’t flutter at all. That would just be embarrassing. He had enough of embarrassments for a day.

“I want it on my inner biceps on my left arm.” He said while sitting on the berth behind him. He watched Louis taking all the necessary equipment and if he checked his arse out while Louis was bending over, the one couldn’t blame him.

“Okay, you’re going to pick a design then and you’re going to lie down and take off your T-shirt, so I can see that glorious body of yours and do my job, innit?” Harry blushed deep red and he just hoped Louis couldn’t see that. He took off his T-shirt and lay down, waiting for Louis to, well, surely not come and take him, but y’know, he wouldn’t mind. “Filled one or empty one?” Louis asked still searching for whatever he did (Harry wasn’t going to lie, he had no idea what Louis really needed) and Harry wasn’t sure if he was really listening to him or not. He probably did though, so he answered.

“Empty.” He muttered, watching the muscles flex through Louis’ shirt and goodness, if he wasn’t sent from heavens then nobody was. Louis nodded absently, but still keeping his attention on tattoos and whatnot. When he finally turned around though, he was holding an open book. Harry didn’t miss how Louis checked him out up and down before smirking and sitting beside Harry’s left arm. He turned the book towards Harry and Harry could see numerous of star tattoos.

“Choose the one you want.” Harry took his time with it, observing every design of a tattoo in front of him and when he finally settled down for one, because yeah, he liked it the best, he was quite satisfied.

The whole process was painful. Like, really painful. And maybe Harry used that “You can cling onto whatever you want.” said by Louis Tomlinson a bit too literally, because he was clinging onto his tattooed arm. You couldn’t blame the guy though. He was there, the hand was there and it was basically offered so Harry took it. Sue him. His eyes were shut almost the whole time and it didn’t matter that he had the most beautiful creature almost on top of him, because, fuck, that was fucking painful. He didn’t think he ever felt something so painful in his entire existence and no, he really wasn’t overreacting.

It lasted for about an hour and a half though. And he made it. And maybe he kind of liked the pain, especially when it was Louis causing it. He had a pain kink, okay? It was all worth it though because when he saw a masterpiece that Louis tattooed, he couldn’t wipe the enormous grin that took over his whole face. He just got his first tattoo and he probably never felt prouder of himself than now. On top of it all, Louis was grinning too and he wanted to see that grin more often, if he was being honest. He pulled his T-shirt over his head and Louis got him the bandage to cover the tattoo because it was still very sensitive. He’ll cherish this moment forever, he decided, because this was the day that he saw, with his own eyes, that god actually exists. Yup, Harry’s got it bad.

“Thank you.” He said while pulling out the money out of his wallet, taking the right amount and handing it over to Louis. Louis took it and nodded with a sweet smile on his face

“No problem, babe. If you ever decide to have another one, I’m here.” He said and winked for the third time that day. Harry melted… again. He just wanted the guy to fuck him. Really. He wanted to know how it feels like to be fucked by a god. He needed it. Literally.

“Maybe I will. I’ll be seeing you, Louis. Goodbye.”  Harry didn’t want to leave, but Niall was probably a rotten flesh in that coffee shop near tattoo patrol and he was probably going to get killed by a zombie Niall as soon as he gets there and, fuck, he really didn’t want that. Louis greeted him back and Harry was out of the tattoo patrol, taking the last look at Louis before leaving.

  

The second time Harry went there, was three weeks later, and he went alone. Even though Niall met some guy there that he ended up snogging (he was sure his name was Liam or something like that), he really didn’t want to take him again. He needed for Louis to fuck him sideways somehow and he was going for it – he really was. But he wasn’t so lucky. When he got there, there was another tattooed guy and there were two costumers and Harry wanted to kill the destiny or whatever the fuck it was doing this. Louis still beamed at him though, but he was busy with tattooing and another guy (who he learned was called Zayn) was finished earlier, so he tattooed Harry this time (words to one of his favourite songs with a little change in lyrics: “Won’t stop till we surrender.” He really liked it), and even though he liked Louis’ hands on him better, he was still satisfied with tattoo. He flirted with Louis with his eyes and Louis winked at him two times, so it was a good day regardless to everything. He’ll get back again.

 

The third time Louis was alone again with no costumers in sight and Harry was more than pleased. He decided to get two tattoos now (a heart on his biceps and “I can’t change” on his wrist) and he’ll do anything to win Louis over because he needed to get properly fucked. It was a necessarity. And not just by anyone. He needed Louis’ dick in his tight hole… right now. So when he came in and saw Louis shirtless he was sure you could fit the whole fucking universe in his mouth because they were opened that widely. When Louis turned around and saw him standing there like that, he smirked with such an amusement in his eyes and walked over to him, standing right into his personal space, his bare chest almost touching Harry’s. Harry wasn’t sure he was breathing.

“Hello, love. Lovely to see you again.” He half-whispered and no, Harry definitely wasn’t breathing. He looked him up and down and then at his blue eye outlined with eyeliner and he was quite sure his own ones were darkened to the point where you couldn’t see a pitch of green.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” He asked bluntly. He wasn’t sorry though. He had enough of Louis’ games. It was the time to stop and get on the real deal. Louis raised his pierced eyebrow in questioning manner and moved his head a bit closer.

“Doing what?” He whispered into his ear and Harry was done. He wrapped his arms almost violently around Louis’ waist, titled his head a bit and smashed their lips together. Louis moaned into a kiss and wrapped his own ones around Harry’s neck, getting on his tiptoes so he could actually reach it. The feeling of Louis’ lip ring in Harry’s mouth and against his lip was driving Harry absolutely insane because if it wasn’t the best fucking feeling in the world, he didn’t know what was. And when his tongue met with Louis’, he felt a piercing there too and fuck, he was never more turned on in his entire life. Louis took control of the situation fast though. He started ruining Harry’s mouth with his own while pulling them both deeper into the room, over to the desk. Harry didn’t even think of the possibility of someone coming in. No, scratch that. He didn’t even care of the possibility of someone coming in. Harry’s back hit the desk and after that, Louis leaned even more onto him, straddling his hips. His hands disappeared from Harry’s neck and went further down, getting to the front of Harry’s jeans. He grabbed them and pushed their groins together and Harry, without trying to contain himself, moaned loudly. He was going fucking crazy.

Louis pulled away from the kiss, only for his lips to start kissing down his jaw and neck and leaving love bites all over them while Harry’s moans were only getting louder and if Louis didn’t know better he would think Harry was a fucking pornstar. Those sinful lips were meant to do things and moans were like a melody for Louis’ ears and nope, he wasn’t sure he heard someone moan so fucking loud except pornstars. He wasn’t complaining though.

He undid the button and the zipper of Harry’s jeans and pulled them down. Harry was grateful that they weren’t the tightest pair he owned (even though they were still quite tight), so they slid down easily. He stepped out of them, throwing them aside urgently. Louis looked so damn satisfied with that. He stepped closer again, reattaching their lips for few more seconds before pulling down Harry’s boxers too and Harry sighed in relief when his cock was freed. Louis looked down for a second then up again, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

“Turn around then bend over. I want to fuck the shit out of that cute, little arse of yours.” That really didn’t help Harry’s hardening cock – really didn’t. He whined and then did as Louis said. Meanwhile, Louis went around the table and opened the drawer there, getting a condom and a tube of lube out of it. Harry just watched him, waiting with his arse up in the air. Well. When Louis went to stand behind Harry, he started stripping and maybe Harry did turn his head around and watched because, fuck, how could he miss that? His dark, skinny jeans fell off revealing his own hard-on and he wasn’t wearing boxers. Harry’s breath quickened and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck, Louis. Just fuck me already.” He breathed out and Louis chuckled.

“Patience, my dear.” But Harry has had enough of fucking patience. He definitely wasn’t having any of it, so he whined again (and if he reminded himself of a little kid again, it was his own problem). Finally, Louis took the lube in his hands and put some of it on his fingers. Carefully, he put one hand on Harry’s hips and other in front of his entrance. He looked at Harry for assurance and only when Harry nodded, he slowly edged one of his fingers in, trying to ease the pain. Harry’s shut his eyes tightly and moaned a little which only assured Louis to go deeper. He started moving his finger in and out of Harry’s hole till Harry started getting used to a feeling, pressing his hips against Louis’ finger and, fuck, it was hot and Louis didn’t think he could really wait much longer. He added the second finger, moving them faster and scissoring Harry open. Harry moaned, but not loud enough. Louis changed the angle a bit and then he hit that sweet, sweet spot and Harry was moaning mess beneath him and if the winning smile was on his face, then be it. He added the third one, moving them all deep inside of Harry, hitting his prostate every time.

He pulled his fingers out of Harry and Harry whined in protest. But Louis was too hard by now too and he couldn’t tease Harry anymore, so he took the condom, ripped it open and put it on himself. He got the lube again and squeezed a good amount of it on his fingers before he put it on his hard cock. He lined himself up with Harry’s entrance while grabbing his hips with both of his hands.

“Ready?” He asked, just to make sure. He didn’t want to hurt the younger boy – he really didn’t – because he knew how painful it could be.

“Yeah, yeah. Just fuck me.” So Louis did as he was told. Slowly, he pushed himself into Harry’s hole and feeling was so fucking overwhelming that he felt like he was going to burst.

“You’re so fucking tight, fuck.” He breathed out as he entered Harry fully, not moving before the younger boy said so. Harry was breathing heavily, trying to get used to Louis’ cock inside of him and when he finally thought he was ready, he nodded, not taking his eyes off of desk in front of him. Louis didn’t wait any longer before he took his cock almost all the way out and then slammed right back in. Harry’s back ached against his T-shirt that was still on him and his head was thrown back and he was moaning like a fucking pornstar again and Louis wanted to hear more of that, so he repeated the action over and over again, getting those sweet moans every time. He picked up a steady rhythm, slamming in and out of Harry with his chest pressed against Harry’s back and when Harry demanded to go faster he listened and changed the angle till he wasn’t hitting that particular spot again and Harry was moaning even louder.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Right there, Louis. Yes, yes. So good, fuck!” He chanted and Louis didn’t think he was better either. The breathy moans were coming out of his mouth, so they were mixing with Harry’s and it was just all mixture of moans and names and groans and just them and if Louis liked it a bit too much, he didn’t say it out loud. “Fuck Louis, please touch me. I wanna come, Lou. Please.”

“No, Harry. You’re not going to come. Not yet. I’m not going to touch you. You’re going to hold it in you, you hear me?” Harry just nodded like a good little boy he was and Louis smirked, pleased with himself. He picked up the pace, making Harry squirm and beg him even more. “You like this, Harry? You like it rough? You like when I hit your prostate like that?” He moved his head closer to his ear. “You’re making sounds that only pornstars are making, you little bitch.” Harry bucked up his hips up and screamed Louis’ name louder than before.

“Oh fuck, Louis, please. I don’t think I can take it any longer.” Louis obliged this time. He took Harry’s throbbing cock into his hand and started pumping it up and down in the time with his thrusts. Harry was close and so was he. He knew that when Harry came, he was going to come too.

“C’mon, babe. Come for me. You’ve been a brave little boy, now let me see that cum of yours.” And just like that, he was coming all over Louis’ hand, a cold liquid spreading all over Louis’ fingers but Louis didn’t really mind. Moments and few thrusts later, Louis was coming deep inside of Harry too, with one last shout of Harry’s name. They stayed like that for few minutes, coming off of their highs. None of them said anything and really, words were unnecessary.

After those few minutes passed, Louis slowly pulled out of Harry, Harry hating the feeling of emptiness after it. Louis tossed the condom in the bin, found some tissues for them to clean themselves up and passed Harry the same ones. When they cleaned themselves, they pulled on their clothes and then just continued staring awkwardly at each other.

“So…” Louis began.

“So…” Harry said in return, a lazy smile on his face. Louis really wanted to snog him a little bit more. “Where does this leave us?” He sounded so young and so innocent and Louis couldn’t even believe he was that guy just minutes ago. He then remembered Harry was only seventeen and he was twenty-two and he should really not want this, but somehow he did and he just didn’t want to back off.

“Where do you want us to be?” He decides to ask that. For all he knew, Harry just wanted to fuck. Harry took a step closer and then closer and they were standing in each other’s personal space again, but they didn’t really mind.

“I wanna be with you.” He whispered and it was settled. Louis smiled and intertwined their fingers, kissing Harry sweetly and yeah, he was happier than he’s been in a while.


End file.
